


Сплошные штампы

by EliLynch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Юмор, соулмейт-ау, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Соулмейт-аушка, где люди видят мир черно-белым, покуда не встречают родственную душу.





	Сплошные штампы

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — сказал себе Шон перед тем, как задумался, что ему срочно нужно выпить.  
Да, хотелось не очень. Но хотелось, и лгать об этом не имело смысла. Начнешь с мелких самообманов, а потом оглянуться не успеешь, как потеряешь «я» в водовороте чужих мнений. Шон подозревал, что он так и останется в одиночестве до конца жизни, а следовательно, у него не было иных вариантов, кроме как любить себя и не отравлять враньем внутренний мир. Всякие там привлекательные типы того не стоили.  
К тому же, может, с нынешним симпатичным типом не все потеряно?  
Ну да, в их случае обошлось без знамений и магических связей. И что? Рядовая ситуация, ничего удивительного. Магии мира на всех не напасешься. Ему и письма из Хогвартса в детстве не перепало.  
Однажды, правда, неизвестная сова нагадила на их почтовый ящик. Такое вот в прямом смысле говнистое волшебство.

Шон слишком редко бывал в барах, чтобы уметь «на глазок» определять, какой из них плох, а какой хорош, и поэтому он смело рванулся в первое попавшееся заведение, где на двери красовалось изображение пивной кружки. Название мелькнуло перед глазами и тут же забылось. Что-то там про итальянские клинки.  
 _О нет, итальянцы_ , — запоздало отреагировал на полученную информацию мозг Шона. —  _Они слишком шумные. Если тут окажется много народу, разворачиваемся и быстро отступаем._

Но то ли местные итальянцы сегодня должны были точить клинки в другом месте, то ли ранний вечер четверга в принципе не располагал к посещению баров. Народу внутри не оказалось вовсе. Только темноволосый бармен задумчиво залипал взглядом в свой телефон, прислонившись спиной к застекленным полкам с бутылками. Услышав, как звякнул колокольчик над дверью, он вскинул голову и наградил Шона достаточно искренней улыбкой.  
— Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул он. — Желаете что-нибудь выпить?  
Шон желал, еще как. Несмотря на то, что от бармена исходила волна энергии и дружелюбия, то есть, все то, что раздражало его в незнакомых людях, стремление залить алкоголем неудачное свидание оказалось сильнее. Взгромоздившись на барный стул прямо у стойки (« _Жердочка! Как люди могут подолгу на них сидеть?_ »), Шон заказал себе двойной виски со льдом, а пока бармен был занят его приготовлением, бесцельно смотрел по сторонам. Первое впечатление о бармене: _ну и носище, настоящий итальянец._  
Второе впечатление: _неплохая татуировка на руке._  
Это был некий затейливый узор с многочисленными завитками, тянущийся вверх от запястья и исчезающий за рукавом короткой футболки. Шон предположил, что узор извивается вплоть до плеча, а может, переползает на грудь, и так как бармен был человеком подтянутым, спортивного телосложения, его грудь с возможными узорчатыми татуировками представлялась Шону зрелищем приятным.  
В принципе, ему теперь снова можно заглядываться на парней…  
На парней, которые его тоже отвергнут, ведь он не является их родственной душой. Черт побери. Неужели **всем** приятнее полагаться на слепые тычки судьбы, а не на доводы рассудка?  
Вероятно, у Шона был очень кислый вид, хуже, чем обычно, потому что, поставив перед ним бокал со светлой жидкостью, бармен вновь улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Если вам требуется пожаловаться на жизнь, то такие услуги здесь тоже предоставляются. Видите, никто вас не подслушает.  
Он обвел татуированной рукой пустой бар и с заговорщическим видом подмигнул Шону.  
— Но это же ужасный штамп, — вяло запротестовал Шон. — Расстроенный парень приходит в бар и начинает вываливать свои беды на голову бармену. Дурновкусие и банальщина.  
— Штампы ведь из ниоткуда не берутся, — философски заметил бармен. — Подобные разговоры действительно часто случаются. Я люблю общаться с людьми, не думайте, что исключительно ради чаевых буду подрабатывать для вас психологом.  
— На самом деле, ничего особенного не случилось, — вздохнул Шон. — Это касается концепции соулмейтов… Вы, наверное, такое постоянно слышите.  
Бармен неопределенно повел плечами, не опровергая, но и не подтверждая его слова. В его темных (наверное, карих?) глазах Шон видел только сдержанное любопытство с легким оттенком сочувствия.  
— Понятно, что с соулмейтами не всем везет, — после короткой паузы продолжил Шон, предварительно отхлебнув из бокала. С непривычки, после долгого алкогольного воздержания, захотелось закашляться, но он обошелся всего одним «кхе». — Из-за отсутствия соулмейта переживать не стоит. Может, мой давно мертв. Или не родился, а когда появится на свет, я буду дряхлым старикашкой и если подойду к нему, то меня арестуют за педофилию. К тому же он, возможно, живет в другой стране. Я родом из Англии, и «лучшая половина» могла предпочесть остаться там. Именно поэтому в современных путеводителях советуют не переезжать далеко от места рождения, пока не встретишь, — тут он показал «воздушные кавычки», — настоящую любовь, но я не собирался отказываться от выгодного предложения из-за иллюзорной возможности личного счастья. Все это ерунда, в чем я сегодня лишний раз убедился.  
— Свидание не заладилось? — проницательно спросил бармен.  
— Угу. Мы решили взять перерыв после того, как… ничего не случилось. — Шон криво улыбнулся, вспомнив, каким разочарованным выглядел его несостоявшийся парень. — Наши пальцы соприкоснулись, а мир взял и не изменился. Какая, однако, досада!  
Он отпил еще. Виски понемногу начинало действовать, согревая его изнутри.  
— Выходит, вы до этого никогда не виделись? — уточнил бармен. — Вживую, то есть.  
— Да. Мы обменивались информацией по работе, так и начали общаться. Он оказался очень приятным, эрудированным собеседником.  
— Отношения на расстоянии, значит? — уточнил бармен.  
— Расстояние не могло стать серьезным препятствием, он живет на другом конце города.  
— Почему же вы сразу не встретились?  
« _Далеко не все, сэр итальянец, любят общаться с людьми в реальном мире и готовы идти работать туда, где приходится ежедневно терпеть муки социальных взаимодействий_ ».  
— Мы оба были загружены работой. К тому же… он изначально опасался, что мы не родственные души, и хотел подольше потешиться иллюзиями. Вот и накликал беду.  
Кликаешь мышкой по яркому баннеру «БЕДА» до тех пор, пока беда действительно не случается. Представленная картинка развеселила Шона, и он ухмыльнулся в бокал с виски.  
— Обидно, — с сочувствием сказал бармен. Прозвучало это убедительно, и Шон подумал, что у парня все в порядке с эмпатией. — А ты был уверен, что вы предназначены друг другу?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Шон. — Я как раз привык готовиться к худшему. Его реакция разочаровала больше, чем сам факт, что мы не совпали.  
— Хуже воспринял, чем ты?  
 _Стал бы я иначе сидеть тут и пить этот… восхитительный целебный напиток, посланный нам несуществующими Богами._  
— Да. Подозреваю, что он меня бросит, а про «перерыв в отношениях» заговорил только из вежливости. Какой может быть перерыв, если мы и встречаться-то толком не начали? Требуется время, чтобы хорошенько устать от человека.  
— Или ты сейчас опять готовишься к худшему, — с дружелюбной улыбкой сказал бармен, — а на самом деле все скоро образуется.  
 _Образуется новый слой проблем в моей жизни._  
— Сомневаюсь. Но все равно спасибо за поддержку, незнакомый человек, — слабо огрызнулся он.  
— Дезмонд, — услужливо представился бармен вместо того, чтобы обидеться на его колкость. — Называй меня Дезмондом, и вот мы уже знакомы.  
Пришлось кивнуть, признавая его правоту.  
— Шон, — тоже представился он.  
— Очень приятно. Ты не переживай, Шон. Это ведь не главное, соулмейты вы или нет, если вам хорошо вместе. Знаю, общественное мнение сильно давит на мозги, но не портить же из-за этого хорошие отношения с кем-то.  
— Ты мои мысли сейчас повторяешь, — с долей раздражения отозвался Шон. — Я тоже считаю, что главным в отношениях является взаимопонимание. А черно-белый мир никогда не вызывал у меня отторжения. Возможно, обилие красок мне бы и не понравилось. В четком разделении на два цвета есть своя прелесть, изящная строгость. К тому же, этот мир оставляет простор для воображения. Я понятия не имею, как на самом деле выглядит мой напиток, окружающая обстановка, ты. Твои глаза, к примеру. Темно-зеленые они? Карие? Синие?  
— Говорили, что карие. Наверное, не врали, — весело сказал бармен. — У меня тоже никогда не было и намека на соулмейта, но это не мешало налаживать связи с людьми. Единственное, жаль, что не могу оценить цвета создаваемых коктейлей.  
— Не знаю, как другим, а мне нравится то, что я вижу перед собой.  
Шон повозил бокалом по столу, глядя, как слабо стукаются друг об друга подтаявшие квадратные льдинки. Виски был темнее льда, но всего на пару тонов. Шон читал, что цвет у виски — янтарный, но это слово, как и многие другие, в его мини-вселенной не имели никакого смысла. Он мог повторять названия цветов, как бездарный маг — заклинания, не получая никакого результата.  
— Ты лучше пей, а не любуйся, пока лед совсем не растаял, — посоветовал бармен по имени Дезмонд и легонько подтолкнул бокал к нему поближе.  
Одно элементарное движение. Их пальцы могли и не соприкоснуться. Как правило, в подобных ситуациях Шон, не терпящий случайных физических контактов, успевал отдернуть руку. Но только не сегодня, когда в его крови растворялся алкоголь, притуплявший любые реакции.  
Их пальцы едва соприкоснулись, и мир… Тут-то Шон наконец понял, почему в литературе этот момент обожали сравнивать с оргазмами, взрывами и пожарами (что ему тоже казалось скучным штампом). Мир, иначе не скажешь, вспыхнул перед его глазами со столь всесокрушающий силой, что пришлось зажмуриться из опасения ослепнуть.  
Некоторые его без-соулмейтовые приятели из колледжа уверяли, что под наркотиками начинали видеть цвета, но он не верил им и лишь надменно усмехался, слушая их восторженные рассказы о многообразии красок. Что же. Теперь его самого захлестнул непомерный восторг, и, едва распахнув глаза вновь, он завертел головой, пытаясь одновременно заглянуть в каждый уголок бара, впитать в себя и наполнить душу яркими, насыщенными росчерками новой реальности. Виски (наверное) и правда был янтарным. Столешница — пожалуй, коричневой. Глаза бармена, не менее изумленного, чем он сам — карие, в полумраке бара — очень темные, но все же не черные. Шон со смесью ужаса и восторга подумал о том, сколько всего ему придется узнавать заново. Консультироваться с людьми, которые тоже видят цвета, чтобы проверить и уточнить свои первоначальные догадки. Пересматривать любимые фильмы, чтобы оценить их по-новому. Ходить в знакомые места и поражаться тому, как полная палитра цветов изменила их до неузнаваемости. Вернуться в квартиру и понять, безвкусна ли ее отделка и насколько он прогадал с выбором мебели…  
— А… — открыл рот Дезмонд, похоже, сам не зная, что собирается говорить. — Что…  
— Н-не может быть, — поддержал его Шон.  
Они немного помолчали, глядя друг на друга. Шона заинтересовал предположительно бронзовый цвет кожи Дезмонда, а Дезмонд смог выдать:  
— …Ты рыжий.  
«Предположительно рыжий» — захотелось поправить его Шону, но вместо этого он тоже решил поделиться важной информацией.  
— А у тебя действительно карие глаза, — сказал он и нервно засмеялся. — Что же это за чертовщина! Я не так много выпил!  
— Я… я даже не знаю, но похоже, что… Ты ведь случайно сюда зашел, — быстро закончил Дезмонд недооформившиеся рассуждения.  
Шону, впрочем, не нужно было объяснять, что он имеет в виду.  
— Д-да, — подтвердил он. — Как же так. Это мог быть любой другой бар.  
— И я о том же! Дурдом. Так только в кино бывает.  
Он растерянно хохотнул.  
 _Причем в плохом кино_ , — подумал Шон.  
Он подобный романтический ширпотреб не смотрел. Может, именно поэтому романтический ширпотреб решил стать его жизнью.  
— Это еще не самое смешное. Ты оглядись вокруг, оцени, какой ваш бар дурацкий! И свет… кислотный.  
Шон снял очки и потер глаза. Какой именно свет исходил от лампочек под потолком, он понять не мог (желтый? зеленый? или, может, фиолетовый?), но его глаза явно были не в восторге.  
Дезмонд кивнул и засмеялся еще громче.  
— Блять. Декоратор точно тут бухал во время работы. Два года здесь торчу и не знал, что подсветка уебская, — сказал он, когда подуспокоился.  
— Понятно, почему тут никого нет… Кроме меня.  
— И меня, — прибавил Дезмонд, ошалело улыбаясь.  
— Д-да. Ты. Мой соулмейт, — растерянно произнес Шон. Он пока не понимал, как получше утрамбовать эту информацию в голове. — Мой соулмейт — бармен. Американец и бармен.  
— Что из этого хуже?  
— Даже не знаю! — всплеснул руками Шон. — О тебе, человеке, порушившем мою картину мира, мне совершенно ничего не известно.  
— Извини? — сказал Дезмонд с вопросительно-беспомощной интонацией. — Я не хотел?  
— Уже не имеет значения, хотел ты этого или нет. Оно насовсем! Ох. Вот теперь мне не то, что выпить, надо напиться вдрызг.  
Схватившись за бокал, Шон наконец осушил его до дна и передал из рук в руки Дезмонду.  
Ему еще успело подуматься, хотя никакого смысла в этой идее не было, что если их руки соприкоснутся снова, то чары развеются и мир сделается прежним.  
Нет. Ничего подобного.  
Напрасно он ждал и малейшего укола разочарования из-за подтверждения необратимости перемен. Судя по всему, его организм и разум прекрасно приспосабливались к новым условиям. Можно было сделать вывод, что он, пусть и неосознанно, всячески отрицая это на словах, тоже ждал появления соулмейта, ничем не отличаясь в этом плане от безмозглых романтиков с головами, забитыми сиропно-сладкими представлениями о любви. Досадно. Вот как получаешь от мира по носу, если ставишь себя выше других.  
Зато на этот раз он отметил, что у Дезмонда очень горячие руки. Дезмонд, в свою очередь, явно что-то отмечал про него, потому что взгляд у него сделался пристальнее и внимательнее, чем раньше.  
— Теперь мне здесь должны наливать бесплатно, на правах «лучшей половинки» одного из работников, — сказал Шон, стараясь ослабить напряжение, и постучал пальцем по бокалу. — Повторишь, хорошо?  
— Может, и будут наливать, — обнадежил его Дезмонд, прежде чем потянулся за бутылкой виски. Достав ее, он замер ненадолго, изумленно разглядывая (красного? коричневого?) оленя на этикетке.  
 _Вот они, первые плюсы соулмейства. У нас с ним есть шанс спиться в один день,_ — подумал Шон.  
— Нам, на самом деле, нужно сесть в каком-нибудь спокойном месте и серьезно поговорить, — произнес он вслух. — Твоя смена скоро заканчивается?  
Чуть подумав, Дезмонд воинственно взмахнул бутылкой, словно флагом, в лучших традициях французских революционеров с картин восемнадцатого века.  
— Да ну нафиг, все равно тут нет никого. Сейчас закрою бар и пойдем куда скажешь.  
— Ого, — чуточку впечатлился Шон. — Похвальная решительность. Но ты мне сперва виски налей. Дезмонд… Хм.  
Он не без удовольствия отметил, что «хм, Дезмонд» поддается обучению. Услышав его слова, он кивнул, махать бутылкой перестал и полез в холодильник за новыми кубиками льда. Это несколько обнадеживало, но не настолько, чтобы Шон был готов тут же вешаться ему на шею, как поступали люди с повышенным содержанием сахарной романтики в мозгу, едва узнавали личность соулмейта. О нет. Шон намеревался сопротивляться этой ерунде до последнего, пусть сражение и переместилось в разноцветный мир. Он не позволит пестрой яркости отвлечь его от главного.  
Американец! Бармен! Высокоинтеллектуальные (снобские) друзья поднимут его на смех, услышав про эдакий мезальянс, а Роберт будет счастлив, что успел почти бросить его до того, как эта шокирующая информация выплыла на поверхность. «Вот, значит, кого ты искал на самом деле» напишет он и поставит десяток раздражающих скобочек-улыбок. _Когда вернусь домой, первым делом заблочу его в скайпе._

 _Но все-таки, все-таки,_  — заговорщически зашептал какой-то новый голосок в его голове, вероятно, явившийся на запах виски, —  _разве ты не хочешь узнать, доходит его татуировка до груди или нет?_

Точного ответа на этот вопрос у него не было. Чуть позже, когда они покидали бар вместе и Дезмонд отпустил его локоть (второй бокал виски на голодный желудок оказался лишним, и мир покачивался перед его глазами) только для того, чтобы перевернуть белую табличку на двери с «добро пожаловать» на «закрыто», то ему, переволновавшемуся и осоловевшему от выпитого, подумалось, что это неплохой такой символ, означающий завершение очередной главы его жизни.  
Также заштампованный символ, да. Но на сегодня, милостиво решил он, сойдет.

Закрыто на переосмысление жизни. Добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир.


End file.
